my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizu Omo
"Welcome to Earth. We have 2 rules: Don't kill, and if you kill, die." ''- Mizu, explaining law as simple as possible. 'Mizu Omo', Otherwise known as Water Lord, is an ally of Xifas and one of the native inhabitants of Class 2-H's Other World. Possessing the quirk Hydro, which allows her to control liquids of any kind with varying amounts of effort (While also turning her skin blue), Mizu is rather insecure about herself. For one: She wants to be quirkless. Having the complexities of a quirk often means Mizu is vulnerable to being manipulated by others, as her water control can be a valuable tool and weapon: She is capable of manipulating the water inside someone, including blood plasma (Albeit with great effort), and thus kill them from the inside. Despite having great willpower, with enough threats she can be forced to follow someone's orders. Despite her best efforts, Mizu has been unable to remove or eliminate her ability to use quirk. Some people have told her to embrace her quirk, since it allows her to also hydrate others with just her finger tips, at the cost of her own hydration, but she still isn't very convinced. She has connections with the group Xifas, Tankovyy Kesudenshi, more specifically. As Tanko doesn't use his quirk in combat as much, Mizu often feels more comfortable around him. Because 2 buddies using their quirks for weird purposes is a much better thing to imagine than a battle machine. Appearance Mizu has a fairly slim figure and is one of the taller quirk users, standing at an impressive 6'1". Normally, while her quirk is inactive, Mizu has a medium dark complexion (That is somewhat inconsistent, as at night she has a lighter skin tone). However, using her quirk rapidly alters her skin color to a more aquamarine hue. It also saturates her hair a tiny amount, which normally has an extremely dark blue shade. Her casual appearance varies widely: Indoors, Mizu wears a blue crop top with a diamond symbol, and a dress around ankle length. Mizu's alternate outfit is the same, except the crop top has half a star and baggy pants. In both cases, Mizu's midriff is exposed. On other cases, she has been shown wearing a tanktop with a blue jacket wrapped around the waist, as well as jeans. Only once has she actually put on this jacket, during her and her boyfriend's pun-session before she became a significant character in the Stones Arc. She does not possess a combat-centered costume. Personality Mizu seems to be mellow at first glance, with rather sarcastic and self deprecative humor. She doesn't vocally express her approval of something, just put a thumbs up, signifying she's ok and whatever is happening is perfectly fine. Mizu has no care in the world, and is rather sarcastic and snarky, often counteracting insults with her own, and sometimes fueling the flames of an argument just by one word. Quotes * ''"I call this one, "Ode to an inconsiderate pissbaby" and the first 9 verses are just me screaming at various decibels." * "A Hawaiian Surfer named Ha'a Keaulana can run across the ocean floor with a 50 pound boulder, in order to survive massive waves. Meanwhile, I can't jog on dry land without seeing visions of death and unconsciousness. I am Pathetic!" * "My anxiety has a loophole: If everyone else is uncertain, I get the chance to DO THE THING PROPERLY!" Trivia * Most of her Quotes are from Tumblr.